Yksi lippu taivaaseen
by Tuliharja
Summary: Akito tuntee raastavaa kipua, jollaista hän ei ole ennen tuntenut. Pian hänen luonaan vieraileekin kuolemanjumala Izumi Rio, joka on tullut noutamaan hänen sielunsa...Akiton on aika tehdä tilit selviksi elämänsä kanssa. Normaalit paritukset. R&R!


Nimi: _Yksi lippu taivaaseen_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Fruits Basket kuuluu Natsuki Takayalle ja Full Moon wo Sagashiten Arina Tanemuralle._

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Tämä on ensimmäisen manga sekoitukseni, jossa olen yhdistyvät kaksi mangaa, joista pidän todella paljon. Ideani tähän tuli siitä, kun katselin Izumi Rion kuvia ja ajattelin sitten Akitoa. Hullu ajatus pälkähti päähäni – mitä mahtaisi tapahtua jos Izumi tulisi hakemaan Akiton sielua? Siitä tämä sitten lähti. Mitään manga sarjojen ylittäviä parituksia en ole tehnyt, joten ei hätää. Ja lukiessa ei tarvitse tietää niin paljon kyseisistä sarjoista. Tosin, spoilaan hieman Fruits Basket mangaa niiltä, jotka eivät ole vielä lukeneet sitä loppuun. Toivon ettei tämä haittaa paljon. Toivottavasti nautitte tästä! Ja kommentit ovat arvostettuja._

* * *

**~*~Yksi lippu taivaaseen~*~**

Akito yskäisi kivuliaasti, pidellen rintakehäänsä. Pari minuuttia sitten hän oli jo lähettänyt Kurenon hakemaan Hatoria, koska kivut tuntuivat tänään raastavammilta kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Oli totta että hän oli usein kipeä ja pieninkin stressi saattoi laukaista jonkun typerän kuumeen, mutta tänään kipu tuntui erilaisemmalta. Akito ei tiennyt miksi ja miten hän oikein tiesi sen; hän vain tiesi. Kipu oli sietämätön, raastava ja tuntui kuin joku olisi vetänyt hänen sisukalujaan ulos.

Ärtyneesti hän nousi petiltään, vain huomatakseen, että hänen jalkansa kannattelivat häntä vain vaivoin. Kiukku leimahti Akiton sisällä kun hän puoliksi raahautui tahdon voimalla ikkunaan. Hän vihasi heikkouttaan. Hän vain vihasi sitä! Hänhän oli Jumala! Eikä Jumalan kuulunut olla heikko tai edes sairas.

Hetkellisessä, sokeassa raivossa Akito tarttui vaasiin ja heitti sen lattialle. Hän katseli hieman huvittuneesti sirpaleita, muistaen Hatorin, jota hän oli aikoinaan vahingoittanut vaasilla…

"Mitä tuhlausta", hän kuuli yllättäen kylmän äänen sanovan.

Julmistuneena Akito nosti katseensa nopeasti puhujaan, vain huomatakseen nuorukaisen joka ei ollut Sohma tai palvelija. Akiton tummat silmät muuttuvat viiruiksi, kun hän tarkasteli tunkeutujaa.

Tunkeutuja oli nuori poika, varmaankin Yukin ikäinen jollei vanhempi. Hänen silmänsä olivat keltaiset, mutta silti ne olivat yhtä kylmät kuin hyinen talvipäivä konsanaan. Ja entäpä hänen hiuksensa? Akito huomasi niiden olevan erikoisen kullankeltaiset, mikä olisi jättänyt jopa Sohma Momijin hiukset varjoonsa, niin kullankeltaiset ne olivat. Inhoten Akito pani myös merkille pojan omituisen lakin, mikä muistutti malliltaan koirankorvia. Akito ei voinut sietää koiria, sattumoisesta syystä. Hän myös huomasi pojan asukokonaisuuden mikä oli värisävyltään kelta-musta. Akito tajutessa tämän, hänen mieleensä tuli heti junaristeys ja sen puomit, vaikka ajatus sinellänsä oli aivan naurettava. Mutta Akiton oli pakko myöntää; poika oli kyllä pukeutunut hyvin naurettavasti. Kuvitteliko hän olevansa jokin liikennemerkki?

Poika päästi pienen hymyn, kun hän käveli Akitoa kohti.

"Kuka oikein olet? Vastaa heti!" Akito kivahti, kun poika pysähtyi, virnistäen. Hän kallisti hieman päätään, virnistäen hieman.

"Minäkö? Olen Rio Izumi, shinigami eli kuolemanjumala", hän sanoi hieman nokkavalla äänellä.

Akito räpäytti silmiään hämillään ja purskahti sitten hysteeriseen nauruun, Izumin katsellessa häntä viileästi. Hän odotti aivan rauhallisesti, että Akiton naurukohtaus lakkaisi, hänen vain katsellessaan häntä hiljaa. Lopulta Akiton naurukohtaus laantui hienoiseksi hihitykseksi, kun hän katseli Izumia. Mutta pian hänen hihityksensäkin lakkasi, hänen nyt katsoessaan tuimasti Izumia.

"No, herra _kuolemanjumala_", Akito aloitti nokkavasti, silmiensä muuttuen viiruiksi, "mitä oikein teet täällä? Onko _yksityisalue_ tuttu käsite?"

Izumi huokaisi. Pomo oli aikaisemmin kertonut hänelle, että Akito Sohma tulisi olemaan vaikea tapaus. Ei vain sen takia, että hän sattumoisin oli kiinalaisen eläinradan jumala – tai jumalatar, jos nyt tarkkoja oltiin. Vaan myös sen takia, että hänen asenteensa oli enemmän ja vähemmän nurinkurinen. Izumi oli lukenut tarkkaan listan mitä kaikkea Akito oli ehtinyt tehdä lyhyen elämänsä aikana ja lista oli pitkä. Hän näytti olevan enemmän piru, kuin jumalatar. Siksi Izumi olikin lähetty; hän yleensä myös hoiti hommansa.

"Olen tullut hakemaan sieluasi", Izumi sanoi tylsistyneesti, katsoen Akitoa, joka tuijotti häntä nyt hiljaa. Sitten, Akito pärskähti nauruun. Izumi huokaisi. Tästä tulisikin pitkä tapaaminen – ja hän kun oli odottanut niin innolla tapaavansa Mee-chanin!

"Sieluni? Älä selitä. Miten muka voisit hakea minun sieluni? Olenhan Jumala!" Akito kivahti nyt, nousten ylös ikkunanlaudalta, vain istuutuen takaisin, kun hän tunsi miten kipu raastoi häntä. Ärtyneesti, Akito tyytyi vain mulkoilemaan Izumia. Nuorukainen päästi tuhahduksen, nyt kävellen lähemmäs Akitoa.

"Niin, sieluasi. Sinun on aika kuolla", Izumi sanoi tylsästi kun Akito yllättäen tarttui toiseen vaasiin, valmiina viskaamaan sen kohti Izumia. "Kipusi ovat olleet raastavampia viime aikoina, eikö? Olet tajunnut sen itsekin. Luovuta."

"En ikinä", Akito sähähti, heittäen vaasin kohti Izumia. Izumi väisti sen vain niukasti. Hän käänsi jäätävän katseensa nyt Akitoon, mulkoillen tätä.

"Olen Jumala! Minuahan ei määräile jokin typerys!" Akito kivahti, Izumin katsoessa häntä nyt hivenen ärtyneesti.

"Olen kuolemanjumala. Piste. Ja minähän _vien_ sielusi", Izumi sanoi, nyt kutsuen viikatteensa. Terävä, kiiltävä viikate ilmestyi nyt hänen oikeaan käteensä ja lopultakin Izumin takana olevat valkoiset siivet näkyivät. Akito tuijotti pari minuuttia lamaantuneena Izumia, tajuten hitaasti, että hän saattaisi puhua totta. Saattaisi.

"Olen sen verran vanhanaikainen että käytän viikatetta. En kyllä tajua miksi Pomo lähetti minut. Hoidan enemmän ja vähemmän tapauksia mitkä eivät ota onnistuakseen…" Izumi selitti hiljaa, Akiton katsoessa häntä jähmettyneesti.

"En tahdo kuolla", Akito sanoi nyt, pienellä, heikolla äänellä, mikä kuulosti kuin lapsen nyyhkäisyltä. Izumi huokaisi. Yleensä ihmiset eivät nähneet kuolemanjumalia. Sillä jos he olisivat, työstä olisi pitänyt maksaa jo jotain.

"Kaikki kuolevat aikanaan", Izumi virkkoi tylysti, astuen vaasin sirpaleiden päälle, kuitenkaan välittämästä niistä. "Kaikki. Tavalla tai toisella."

Hän katseli hiljaa miten Akito käänsi katseensa nyt ikkunaan, näyttäen hivenen surulliselta. Izumi kovetti sydämensä, vaikka tiesi että se oli vaikeaa. Jotakin tuossa naisessa herätti hänessä vahvan, surullisen tunteen. Hitaasti, Izumi käveli Akiton viereen. Akito värähti, mutta käänsi sitten tumman katseensa häneen. Katse oli tumma ja odottava. Hetkellinen heikkous, mikä oli ollut noissa silmissä, oli nyt kadonnut.

"Sattuuko se?" hän vain kysyi, nousten nyt ylös ikkunanlaidalta. Izumi huomasi nyt kuinka lyhyt hän oli.

"En tiedä. Itse…minä itse kuolin eri tavalla", Izumi vastasi, tarkkailen Akiton reaktioita.

"Heh. Ehkä tämä on oikein…enhän ole ollut kummoinenkaan Jumala…eniten vain harmittaa se, etten voinut kertoa sille koiralle kuinka paljon edelleen rakastan häntä…" Akito kuiskasi, kääntäen katseensa pois. Izumi tunsi nyt yllättävän sympatia kohtauksen. Ärähtäen, hän loihti viikatteensa pois, kaivellen nyt taskujaan. Sitten, hitaasti hän veti lipun taskustaan, ojentaen sitä Akitolle.

"Tässä", hän vain sanoi. Akito vilkaisi nyt häntä, kohottaen kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi. "Ota se."

Hiljaa, hieman täristen Akito nappasi lipun, katsoen nyt Izumia kummeksuen.

"Kiitos", hän kuiskasi, kääntäen selkänsä Izumille, joka tuhahti. Sen jälkeen hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti pois.

**òõó**

"Shigure! Luojan kiitos olet täällä!" Hatori sanoi kiitollisena vanhalle ystävälleen, joka pysähtyi nyt hengästyen Hatorin eteen.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Tohru kysyi hengästyneenä, Yuki, Kyo ja melkein kaikki muut eläinradanjäsenet hänen seurassaan. Hatori katsoi nyt Shigurea, joka päästi puolihymyn huulilleen.

"Sinäkin tunsit sen, etkö?" hän kysyi hiljaa ystävältään, joka vain nyökkäsi.

Hatori sanoi nyt: "Akito…kun tulin paikalle hän vain käski minun soittaa sinulle Shigure…sen jälkeen…en tiedä mitä hän aikoo, mutta mitään hyvää se ei ole jos hän käski hakea sinutkin paikalle."

Shigure käänsi katseensa nyt muihin, jotka keskustelivat vilkkaasti. Kummastuneisuus paistoi melkein jokaisen kasvoilta. Yllättäen, Shigure huomasi Kurenon, joka tuli pitkin käytävää.

"Oh, Shigure-nii, oletkin jo paikalla…" hän sanoi, Shiguren antaessa kuivan hymyn tälle.

"Yllättävää että olet täällä Kureno. Mikä on? Saiko Akito jonkin hellyys kohtauksen?" Shigure kysyi kylmästi, kun Kureno katsoi yllättävän vakavasti Shigurea.

"Et usko kun sanon tämän, mutta…sinun täytyy nähdä hänet itse…" hän vain sanoi.

Shigure antoi Hatorille nyt hämmentyneen katseen, ennen kuin hän kiirehti käytävää pitkin Akiton kammion ovelle. Vaivautumatta koputtamaan, hän syöksyi sisälle.

Näky, mikä tervehti häntä, sai hänet pysähtymään järkyttyneenä. Akito oli pukeutunut naisten kimonoon ja näytti enemmän ja vähemmän seesteiseltä. Järkyttyneenä, Shigure pystyi vain katsomaan häntä.

Lopulta, ikuisuuden tuntuvan ajan jälkeen, Akito käänsi tumman katseensa Shigureen. Pieni hymy valaisi Akiton kasvoja, kun hän sanoi nokkavasti: "Sulje suusi Shigure. Näytät idiootilta."

Hämmentyneenä Shigure totteli. Nopeasti, Akito käänsi katseensa Hatoriin, joka oli Shiguren takana, ovella.

"Häivy. Ja käske muidenkin häipyä. Haluan olla rauhassa", hän kivahti tutulla, miehisellä äänellään. Nopeasti, Hatori totteli, sulkien oven. Nyt huoneessa olivat vain Akito ja Shigure.

Akito kallisti päätään, viittoillen Shigurea tulemaan lähemmäksi.

"Akito…" Shigure sanoi, kun hän käveli aivan lähelle rakastettuaan, joka kohotti yllättäen toista kättään. Hänen kädessään oli lippu.

"Luonani kävi tänään kuolemanjumala. Ajattelin, että voisi sen ajan käyttää hyödyksikin kun tässä odottelen…" Akito sanoi hiljaa, vetäen lipun takaisin. Hiljaa, hän käänsi nyt katseensa takaisin ikkunaan.

"Akito…" Shigure sanoi nyt shokissa, katsoen ruskeilla silmillään Akitoa. "Tämä…tämä on hullua!"

"En perusta vitseistä", Akito sanoi vain takaisin.

Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen, Shigure olisi sanonut nyt jotain nasevaa tai härnäävää Akitolle, muttei sanonut. Akito näytti kuolemanvakavalta. Hiljaa, Shigure istuutui hänen viereensä. Hän tarkasteli hiljaa Akiton kauniita kasvoja, jotka korostuivat nyt hänen pitäessään naisten kimonoa.

"Annan anteeksi, mitä teit. Mutta älä luule, että unohtaisin ikinä. _Ikinä_", Akito sanoi nyt hiljaa, katsellen edelleen ikkunasta ulos.

Shigure huomasi olevansa sanaton, ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään, mikä oli outoa. Hänellä oli aina jotain sanottavaa tai puhuttavaa, mutta nyt sanat tuntuivat kadonneen. Hän pystyi vain avuttomana katselemaan Akitoa ja kuuntelemaan tämän hulluja puheita. Miten kieroutuneita he olivat. Hän ehkä eniten. Hänhän oli satuttanut Akitoa ja toisinpäin, mikä oli lopulta johtanut loputtomaan kostonkierteeseen…

"Tiedätkö mitä, Shigure?" Akito kysyi nyt hiljaa. "Eniten minua tulee harmittamaan se, että hävisin sille Hondan tytölle. Typerä kana."

Akito käänsi nyt katseensa Shigureen, päästäen pienen hymyn huulilleen.

"Ja tiedätkö miksi? Koska hän asuu _sinun_ kattosi alla, enkä minä koskaan päässyt asumaan", Akito kuiskasi, hymyillen nyt lempeätä, surumielistä hymyä, minkä Shigure oli melkein unohtanut.

Vetäen terävästi henkeä, hän tarttui nyt Akiton ranteeseen, sanoen: "Minä…"

"Shigure, ole hiljaa. Kerrankin", Akito sanoi, Shiguren vain nyökätessä, vetäen Akiton syliinsä. Ja näin he olivat monta tuntia. Jopa senkin jälkeen, kun Akiton käsi valahti hänen sivulleen pudottaen lipun hänen kädestään. Lipun, missä luki himmein kirjaimin; _"Yksi lippu taivaaseen."_

Ja jossain Sohmien päätalon yläpuolella, kultahiuksinen kuolemanjumala huokaisi surullisesti, kadoten näkyvistä.


End file.
